AIM With The Cullens
by TudorGirl910489
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens got AIM. Bella changing Esmes name? Emmett a bad infulence? And whats up with Bella and the Sugar? What could possible go wrong in AIM
1. AIM With The Cullens

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

MommaOf6--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

_**Klutz4Life signs in**_

_**MountainLion signs in**_

_Klutz4Life__: Hey Eddie._

_MountainLion__: Hey love_

_Klutz4Life: __Are you coming over tonight??_

_MountainLion__: Srry but I have to hunt_

_Klutz4Life__: Awwwwww how am I going to sleep_

_MountainLion:__ Alice isn't going how about a sleepover??_

_Klutz4Life__: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Luvs2Shop signed on**_

_Luvs2Shop:__ Come on Bella we always have so much fun_

_Klutz4Life__: "Pouts" But I don't want to be Bella Barbie Edward SAVE ME!!_

_Luvs2Shop:__ Gawd Bella don't be OVERDRAMATIC Esme and Rose will be there 2_

_MountainLion:__ Please don't torture my soon to be wife_

_Luvs2Shop:__ "Hurt Face" I would never_

_**MuscularMan signed on**_

_Klutz4Life: __Emmett??_

_MuscularMan:__ Bella? _

_Klutz4Life:__ What do you want Emmett_

_MuscularMan:__ Just to talk OMG_

_Luvs2Shop:__ Did you just say OMG_

_MuscularMan:__ Yeah what's so bad about that_

_Luvs2Shop:__ That's so gay_

_Klutz4Life: __That does sound gay_

_MountainLion:__ I'm not gay and a guy saying OMG is not gay GAWD_

**--Silence--**

_**EmotionalMan signed on**_

_Luvs2Shop__: Jazzy is a guy saying OMG and GAWD gay_

_EmotionalMan__: Yes it is who said it_

_Luvs2Shop:__ Emmett_

_MuscularMan:__ YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN I'M TELLING MOMMY_

_**MuscularMan has signed off**_

_Klutz4life__: WOW_

_Luvs2Shop__: WOW_

_MountainLion__: WOW_

_EmotionalMan__: WOW_

_Luvs2Shop__: He scares me sometimes_

_MountainLion__: Sometimes me scares me all the tome_

_**MommaOf6 signed on**_

_MommaOf6:__ Why are you guys picking on Emmett you know he's sensitive._

_MountainLion: __sorry mom_

_Luvs2Shop: __sorry mom_

_EmotionalMan: __sorry mom_

_Klutz4Life: __sorry mom_

_MommaOf6:__ Good now go get ready for school before your all grounded that includes you Bella_

_MountainLion signed off_

_Luvs2Shop: signed off_

_EmotionalMan: signed off_

_Kl__utz4Life: signed off_

_MommaOf6:__ Kids these days.._

_MommaOf6 signed off_

**Omg this came to me at like midnight I'm going to update soon **J

_**LOVE REBECCA**_


	2. Juice Box?

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

MommaOf6--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**Klutz4Life signed on**_

_**Luvs2Shop signed on**_

_**BeautifulRose signed on**_

_**MommaOf6 signed on**_

_Klutz4Life__: Hey Alice, Rosalie Esme_

_Luvs2Shop__: Hey Bella_

_BeautifulRose__: Hey Bella_

_MommaOf6__: Hello dear_

_Klutz4Life__: So all the guys went hunting_

_BeautifulRose__: Unfortunately _

_Klutz4Life: __I have a question if you all live in the same house and I'm up in Edward's room why are we talking on AIM??_

**--Silence--**

_MommaOf6__: She has a point_

_Luvs2Shop__L: But I'm in me and Jazzy's room I don't want to get up_

_BeautifulRose__: I'm in me and Emmett's room and I don't really feel like doing anything_

_MommaOf6__: I'm in me and Carlisle's room reading recipe books_

_Klutz4Life__: For vampires you guys are lazy…….LOL_

_Luvs2Shop: __and for a human you're a KLUTZ_

_BeautifulRose: __Yeah OHHHHHHHH_

_Klutz4Life:__ Well you know what._

_Luvs2Shop__: What?_

_BeautifulRose__: WHAT??_

_Klutz4Life__: Your no longer my friends_

_Klutz4Life__: So stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT_

_MommaOf6: __Bella "Stern Look"_

_Klutz4Life__: sorry mom…_

_Luvs2Shop__: LOL where did you hear that??_

_Klutz4Life__: Emmett.._

_BeautifulRose__: Omg_

_MommaOf6: __Well when Emmett gets home he's going to get a stern talking to_

_**DoctorC signed on**_

_MommaOf6:__ CARLISLE "Squeals"_

_Klutz4Life__: And I thought only Alice did that " Looks down"_

_DoctorC:__ Hello Esme Rosalie Alice Bella._

_MommaOf6__: Why aren't the boys on??_

_DoctorC__: There banned from there computers._

_BeautifulRose__: Why_

_DoctorC__: Jasper manipulated my emotions to make me angry because he was bored and Edward and Emmett laughed._

_MommaOf6__:Don't worry Emmett's already in trouble when he gets home he taught Bella a VERY bad saying_

_DoctorC__: What saying_

_Klutz4Life__: Stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT_

_MommaOf6__:That's it Bella off the computer_

_Klutz4Life__: but _

_MommaOf6__:OFF_

_Klutz4Life__: Bye everyone "Pouts"_

_Klutz4Life has signed off_

_BeautifulRose__: I didn't think Bella had it in her to say it again_

_Luvs2Shop__: Mean either_

_MommaOf6__: Both of you OFF too_

_BeautifulRose__: But that's not fair_

_Luvs2Shop__: Come on Rose she just wants to TALK to Carlisle "wink wink"_

_BeautifulRose__: Ohhh Moms sex deprived wow its awkward talking about your parents sex life_

_Luvs2Shop__: Yes._

_MommaOf6__: BOTH OF YOU OFF NOW OR SO HELP ME_

_Luvs2shop__L:Gotta go_

_BeautifulRose__: BYEEEE_

_Luvs2Shop has signed off_

_BeautifulRose has signed off_

_MommaOf6: __Sometimes I cant believe there are kids_

_DoctorC__: I know what you mean but boys are a lot worse_

_MommaOf6__:I disagree girls are so much worse_

_DoctorC__: Thinks yeah your right_

_MommaOf6__:I cant wait till you come home suggestively winks"_

_DoctorC: I cant wait either._

_Klutz4Life has signed in_

_Klutz4Life__: OMG this is SOOO wrong I'm sooo changing your AIM name mom LOL_

_Klutz4Life: has signed off_

_MommaOf6:__BELLA. Goodbye honey_

_MommaOf6 has signed off_

_DoctorC: Bye Love_

_DoctorC has signed off_

_**Haha I love writing AIM well anyway PLEASE review till next time.**_

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

MommaOf6--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**Klutz4Life signed on**_

_**Luvs2Shop signed on**_

_**BeautifulRose signed on**_

_**MommaOf6 signed on**_

_Klutz4Life__: Hey Alice, Rosalie Esme_

_Luvs2Shop__: Hey Bella_

_BeautifulRose__: Hey Bella_

_MommaOf6__: Hello dear_

_Klutz4Life__: So all the guys went hunting_

_BeautifulRose__: Unfortunately _

_Klutz4Life: __I have a question if you all live in the same house and I'm up in Edward's room why are we talking on AIM??_

**--Silence--**

_MommaOf6__: She has a point_

_Luvs2Shop__L: But I'm in me and Jazzy's room I don't want to get up_

_BeautifulRose__: I'm in me and Emmett's room and I don't really feel like doing anything_

_MommaOf6__: I'm in me and Carlisle's room reading recipe books_

_Klutz4Life__: For vampires you guys are lazy…….LOL_

_Luvs2Shop: __and for a human you're a KLUTZ_

_BeautifulRose: __Yeah OHHHHHHHH_

_Klutz4Life:__ Well you know what._

_Luvs2Shop__: What?_

_BeautifulRose__: WHAT??_

_Klutz4Life__: Your no longer my friends_

_Klutz4Life__: So stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT_

_MommaOf6: __Bella "Stern Look"_

_Klutz4Life__: sorry mom…_

_Luvs2Shop__: LOL where did you hear that??_

_Klutz4Life__: Emmett.._

_BeautifulRose__: Omg_

_MommaOf6: __Well when Emmett gets home he's going to get a stern talking to_

_**DoctorC signed on**_

_MommaOf6:__ CARLISLE "Squeals"_

_Klutz4Life__: And I thought only Alice did that " Looks down"_

_DoctorC:__ Hello Esme Rosalie Alice Bella._

_MommaOf6__: Why aren't the boys on??_

_DoctorC__: There banned from there computers._

_BeautifulRose__: Why_

_DoctorC__: Jasper manipulated my emotions to make me angry because he was bored and Edward and Emmett laughed._

_MommaOf6__:Don't worry Emmett's already in trouble when he gets home he taught Bella a VERY bad saying_

_DoctorC__: What saying_

_Klutz4Life__: Stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT_

_MommaOf6__:That's it Bella off the computer_

_Klutz4Life__: but _

_MommaOf6__:OFF_

_Klutz4Life__: Bye everyone "Pouts"_

_Klutz4Life has signed off_

_BeautifulRose__: I didn't think Bella had it in her to say it again_

_Luvs2Shop__: Mean either_

_MommaOf6__: Both of you OFF too_

_BeautifulRose__: But that's not fair_

_Luvs2Shop__: Come on Rose she just wants to TALK to Carlisle "wink wink"_

_BeautifulRose__: Ohhh Moms sex deprived wow its awkward talking about your parents sex life_

_Luvs2Shop__: Yes._

_MommaOf6__: BOTH OF YOU OFF NOW OR SO HELP ME_

_Luvs2shop__L:Gotta go_

_BeautifulRose__: BYEEEE_

_Luvs2Shop has signed off_

_BeautifulRose has signed off_

_MommaOf6: __Sometimes I cant believe there are kids_

_DoctorC__: I know what you mean but boys are a lot worse_

_MommaOf6__:I disagree girls are so much worse_

_DoctorC__: Thinks yeah your right_

_MommaOf6__:I cant wait till you come home suggestively winks"_

_DoctorC: I cant wait either._

_Klutz4Life has signed in_

_Klutz4Life__: OMG this is SOOO wrong I'm sooo changing your AIM name mom LOL_

_Klutz4Life: has signed off_

_MommaOf6:__BELLA. Goodbye honey_

_MommaOf6 has signed off_

_DoctorC: Bye Love_

_DoctorC has signed off_

_**Haha I love writing AIM well anyway PLEASE review till next time.**_


	3. Esme's Wrath

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

HotMomma--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**MountainLion has signed on**_

_**MuscularMan has signed on**_

_**BeautifulRose has signed on**_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed on**_

MountainLion:_ Does anyone know where Bella is??_

Luvs2Shop_:__ Mom grounded her_

MuscularMan:_ Why what did she do_

BeautifulRose: _Well Emmett she said "Stick that in your juice box and suck it"_

MuscularMan_: Oh I didn't actually think she would say it_

BeautifulRose:_ Well she did and me and Alice got in trouble 2_

MountainLion: _Why did you 2 get in trouble_

Luvs2Shop: _Well I got a vision that mom and dad were going to "talk" and I told Rose that we should go and SHE wrote that mom was sex deprived._

MountainLion:_ wow Rose _

MuscularMan:_ I never knew mom was deprived of that wow this is just awkward can we change the subject_

BeautifulRose:_ Yeah this is awkward sooo how's your bonding time with dad??_

MountainLion:_ Its going good after the whole emotion thing_

Luvs2Shop: _Yeah that was funny_MuscularMan:_ How did you ohm yeahh_

BeautifulRose:_ Wow Emmett_

**HotMomma has signed on**

MuscularMan:_ How's that??_

HotMomma:_ Where's Bella_

MountainLion:_ How's this?_

HotMomma:_ Its me Esme now Where's Bella_

BeautifulRose:_ OMG who changed your name_

HotMomma:_ Bella now WHERE IS SHE_

**Klutz4Life has signed on**

HotMomma:_ Bella why did you change my name_

Klutz4Life:_ Cause it was funny_

HotMomma:_ Can you change it back_

Klutz4Life:_ NOPE_

HotMomma: _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CHANGE IT BACK RIGHT NOW_

Klutz4Life: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**HotMomma has signed off**

Klutz4Life:_ Oh shit_

**Klutz4Life signed off**

Luvs2Shop:_ That was interesting oh Edward I'd go help Bella if I were you_

MountainLion:_ I'll save you Bella_

MuscularMan: _I bet Esme will win_

BeautifulRose:_ me 2__'_

**MountainLion has signed off**

Luvs2Shop_: Lets go watch_

MuscularMan_: Yeahh_

BeautifulRose_: Yeah._

**Luvs2Shop has signed off**

**BeautifulRose has signed off**

**MuscularMan has signed off**


	4. Lets Go Shopping

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

HotMomma--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**Klutz4Life has signed on**_

_**HotMomma has signed on**_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed on**_

_**BeautifulRose has signed on**_

Luvs2Shop:_ Wow Bella you got BEAT_

BeautifulRose:_ Yeah Esme got you good_

Klutz4Life: _Shut up_

HotMomma:___Now girls stop picking on Bella_

_**PoliceCheif has signed on**_

PoliceCheif: _What happened to Bella? And who's hot momma?_

HotMomma:_ Well I'm Esme Cullen and the reason my screen name it HotMomma its because of Bella_

Klutz4Life:_ heyy that's not fair I only thought it would be a better name_

PoliceCheif: _Bella please don't cause a lot of trouble I have to go._

_**PoliceCheif has signed off**_

HotMomma:_ Please Bella change my name_

Luvs2Shop:_ Actually Dads going to REALLY like that name_

BeautifulRose:_ Yeah you should keep the name_

HotMomma:_ Well maybe I'll keep it that's just if Carlisle likes it_

Klutz4Life:_ LOL_

Luvs2Shop: _Well who wants to go shopping??_

BeautifulRose_: ME!!_

HotMomma_: I'll go_

**--Silence--**

HotMomma:_ Bella_

Klutz4Life_: Okay I'll go… Huh_

Luvs2Shop: _YEAHHHHHH!!__ We'll come get you know_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed off**_

_**HotMomma has signed off**_

_**BeautifulRose has signed off**_

_**Klutz4Life has signed off**_


	5. Lay Off The Sugar

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

HotMomma--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**AngelaAngel has signed on**_

_**Klutz4Life has signed on**_

AngelaAngel:_Hey Bella what's up_

Klutz4Life:_ Nothing just waiting for Edward to come back_

AngelaAngel:_ Oh _

Klutz4Life:_ Yeah he went camping with his dad and brothers_

AngelaAngel:_ That's cool I wish my parents would take me camping_

Klutz4Life:_ Lol personally the woods for me is a danger zone_

AngelaAngel:_ Why?_

Klutz4Life:_ Hello I trip over air the woods have tree branches everywhere_

AngelaAngel:_ Oh yeahh lol_

AngelaAngel:_ Well I have to go Bens taking me out tonight and I have to get ready_

Klutz4Life:_ Okay Byee_

_**AngelaAngel has signed off**_

_**LuvsPhil has signed on**_

LuvsPhil:_ Hey Bells how's Forks?_

Klutz4Life:_The usual rainy _

LuvsPhil:_ So what have you been up to when I called your father said you were terrorizing Edwards mother_

Klutz4Life:_ LOL well actually it's a funny story I changed her AIM name to HotMomma because I thought it was funny_

LuvsPhil_:__ Omg Bells _

Klutz4Life:_ What everyone else laughed_

LuvsPhil:_ I have to go sweetie Phil has a game_

Klutz4Life: _BYE MOMMY_

LuvsPhil:_ Bella lay off the sugar_

_**LuvsPhil has signed off**_

Klutz4Life: _"Pouts" I like sugar_

_**Klutz4Life has signed off**_

**((Lol tell me what you think))**


	6. Anything But The Porshe

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

HotMomma--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**Luvs2Shop has signed on**_

_**BeautifulRose has signed on**_

Luvs2Shop:_ Hey Rose have you noticed Bella's been sugar high lately_

BeautifulRose_: Hey Alice and Yeah I have she spray painted my car "pouts"_

Luvs2Shop:_ She burned all my clothes _

BeautifulRose_: Wow that's gone to far mission get revenge on Bella will be put in motion NOW_

Luvs2Shop:_ Wow Rose _

BeautifulRose_: Okay then I guess we wont take Bella on a 2 week shopping trip in Paris _

Luvs2Shop:_ WAIT OKAY I AGREE wait how come I didn't see this_

BeautifulRose_: I kept changing my mind._

Luvs2Shop:_ you are evil_

BeautifulRose_: no im not_

Luvs2Shop:_ yes you are_

BeautifulRose_: no im not_

Luvs2Shop:_ yes you are_

BeautifulRose: _okay I'm not evil so STOP REPEATING YOURSELF_

Luvs2Shop:_ yes you are. what are you going to do abut it_

Luvs2Shop:_ o m g you wouldn't _

BeautifulRose: _try me _

Luvs2Shop:_ PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THE PORSCHE!!_

BeautifulRose _to late_

_**BeautifulRose has signed off**_

Luvs2Shop:_ why must she be so cruel. Ill save you my Porsche_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed off**_

_**LOL Please review **_


	7. Don't Change The Cat

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

HotMomma--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**DoctorC has signed on**_

_**MuscularMan has signed on**_

MuscularMan: _What are you doing on?_

DoctorC:_ I have nothing better to do._

MuscularMan:_ But don't you have to I don't know WORK_

DoctorC:_ No one has come in today._

MuscularMan:_ Ohhh well I have a question_

DoctorC:_ What Emmett_

MuscularMan:_ Can we change animals._

**--Pause--**

DoctorC:_ Yes we can._

MuscularMan:_ That's so COOL can we change a turtle monkey!!_

DoctorC:_ Emmett there's no such thing as a turtle monkey._

MuscularMan:_ But there's a spider monkey there has to be a turtle monkey "cries"_

DoctorC:_ Emmett calm down_

MuscularMan:_ Oh I know I'll change the cat_

DoctorC:_ Emmett we don't have a cat_

MuscularMan:_ Yeah we do Bella bought me one_

DoctorC:_ why would Bella buy you a cat_

MuscularMan:_ Because I gave her lots of Sugar._

DoctorC:_ Emmett why would you do that you know what she's like when she's sugar high_

MuscularMan:_ I know but she's funnier _

DoctorC:_ I don't think destroying Esme's kitchen and blaming me is funny._

MuscularMan:_ Yeah it was hilarious she still looks like she's ready to kill you_

DoctorC:_ great well I have to go_

MuscularMan:_ Why?!_

DoctorC:_ Because I have to find a way for Esme to forgive me._

MuscularMan:_ Ohhhhhh_

DoctorC:_ And Emmett DON'T CHANGE THE CAT._

MuscularMan:_ Yes sir_

_**MuscularMan has signed off**_

_**DoctorC has signed off**_


	8. Mall Trouble

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

HotMomma--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**Klutz4Life has signed on**_

_**MountainLion has signed on**_

Klutz4Life: _Hey Edward_

MountainLion: _Hey Love how's it going with the whole shopping thing with Alice and Rosalie?_

Klutz4Life: _SHHHHH I'm hiding from them in the library_.

MountainLion:_ How come Alice hasn't found you._

Klutz4Life: _I keep changing my mind._

MountainLion:_ So where exactly are you?_

Klutz4Life: _I cant tell Alice might see us on AIM_

MountainLion:_ Oh okay. So texting from your phone or a computer._

Klutz4Life: _my phone._

MountainLion:_ Okay. Bella want me to come pick you up_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed on.**_

Klutz4Life: _Oh no._

Luvs2Shop:_ Bella where are you._

Klutz4Life: _IM NOT TELLING _

MountainLion:_ Bella please_

Klutz4Life: _HA YOU CANT DAZZLE ME ONLINE EDWARD_

Luvs2Shop:_ Bella seriously we will hunt you down._

Klutz4Life:_YOU WILL NEVER PREVAIL_

_**Klutz4Life has signed off**_

MountainLion:_ Alice can you mom and Rosalie bring her back unharmed_

Luvs2Shop:_ yes I think we can_

_**Luvs2Shop**__** has signed off**_

MountainLion:_ this will not end pretty_

_**MountainLion has signed off**_


	9. Get Out Of My Head

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

HotMomma--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**MountainLion has signed on**_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed on**_

_**EmotionalMan has signed on**_

_**MuscularMan has signed on**_

_**BeautifulRose has signed on**_

_**HotMomma has signed on**_

MountainLion:_ Okay I think we can all say there's something wrong with Bella_

EmotionalMan: _dude your girlfriend is hyper ALL THE TIME _

HotMomma:_ Carlisle isn't there something we can do for her?_

DoctorC: _All we can do is keep her away from sugar_

BeautifulRose:_ That's pretty hard you try spending the day with her_

Luvs2Shop: _Yeah she's like psycho craze maniac_

MuscularMan: _mommy daddy she sc__ares mew_

HotMomma:_ I know Emmett she scares us all _

MountainLion:_ Not as scary as the cat Emmett changed _

MuscularMan:_ DO NOT MAKE FUN OF SKITTLES_

MountainLion:_ dude it's a cat_

MuscularMan:_ SHUT UP…….. MOMMY_

HotMomma:_ Edward Emmett cut it out this instance_

MountainLion:_ Yes mom_

MuscularMan:_ yes mom_

DoctorC:_ Now that we got that out of the way does anyone know where Bella is_

BeautifulRose:_ last time we saw her we where at the mall me Alice and mom_

DoctorC:_ Alice where is she_

Luvs2Shop:_ She's at the ice cream shop in Port Angeles_

_**Klutz4Life has signed on**_

Klutz4Life:_ ALICE STAY OUT OF MY HEAD_

_**Klutz4Life has signed off**_

HotMomma:_ oh dear _

BeautifulRose:_ that's doesn't sound to good_

MuscularMan:_ ya think_

DoctorC:_ everyone lets go find her before she hurts someone._


	10. Chocolate Bunnies

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

HotMomma--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**MountainLion has signed on**_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed on**_

_**EmotionalMan has signed on**_

_**MuscularMan has signed on**_

_**BeautifulRose has signed on**_

_**DoctorC has signed on**_

_**HotMomma has signed on**_

MountainLion:_ Has anyone found Bella yet_

EmotionalMan:_ No_

MuscularMan: _No thankfully_

BeautifulRose:_ No_

DoctorC:_ No_

HotMomma:_ No dear._

MountainLion:_ Alice do you know where she is._

Luvs2Shop:_ I GOT HER YEAH!!!!!!!!_

MountainLion:_ THANK YOU ALICE_

EmotionalMan:_ Go Alice_

MuscularMan:_ The pixie saves the day_

BeautifulRose:_ short people rock_

DoctorC: _okay everyone lets head home _

HotMomma:_ Finally…._

Luvs2Shop:_ SHIT_

HotMomma:_ ALICE_

Luvs2Shop:_ sorry mom but Bella just got away_

**--Silence--**

MuscularMan:_ YOU SUCK_

HotMomma:_ EMMETT_

MuscularMan:_ Sorry mom_

MountainLion:_ Come everyone lets go find Bella again Alice do you know where she is?_

Luvs2Shop:_ Borders hiding in the corner eating chocolate bunnies._

DoctorC:_ everyone go to Borders _

_**MountainLion has signed off**_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed off**_

_**EmotionalMan has sign off**_

_**MuscularMan has signed off**_

_**BeautifulRose has signed off**_

_**DoctorC has signed off**_

_**HotMomma has signed off**_

_._


	11. Bella Shut Up

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

MommaOf6--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

**Klutz4Life: **_Edward I don't want to go home_

**MountainLion:** _Bella you have to _

**Klutz4Life:**_Why???_

**MountainLion:**_Because Charlie will get worried_

**Klutz4Life****:**_Why cant you just turn me into a vampire and make things easier _

**MountainLion:**_Bella your staying human_

**Klutz4Life:**_You should really discuss this with the Voltiri _

**MountainLion:**_Can we please not discuss you humanity on AIM please_

**Klutz4Life:**_Why scared_

**MountainLion:**_No_

**Klutz4Life**_**:**____I'm like the ring leader I call the shots_

**MountainLion:**_Wait what?_

**Klutz4Life**_**:**____I'm like a fire cracker I make it hot _

**MountainLion:**_Are you singing Britney spears?_

**Klutz4Life**_**:**____I feel the adrenaline on running through my veins spot light on me _

**MountainLion:**_Please shut up._

**Klutz4Life**_**:**____I run a tight ship so beware_

**MountainLion:**_BELLA_

**Klutz4Life**_**:**____EDWARD_

**MountainLion:**_STOP IT_

**Klutz4Life**_**:**____Why?_

**MountainLion**_**:**____Because I said so_

**Klutz4Life**_**:**__Well you don't want to talk about my humanity so why not sing circus _

**MountainLion**_**:**____Because it's a stupid song_**((Wow Edwards heartless that's a good song))**

**Klutz4Life**_**:**__NO ITS NOT YOU ARE SO MEAN_

**Klutz4Life Signed off**

**MountainLion**_**:**____Uhhh Bella what am I going to do with you_

**MountainLion Signed off**


	12. Banana Bread

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

MommaOf6--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

_**EmotionalMan has signed on**_

_**BeautifulRose has signed on**_

EmotionalMan:_ Rosalie can you please stop throwing paper at me?_

BeautifulRose:_ God Jasper why are you acting so emo lately _

EmotionalMan: _Because I FORGOT HOW BANANA BREAD TASTES "cries"_

BeautifulRose:_ your kidding right_

EmotionalMan: _no I'm not my old mommy used to make the best banana bread and I forgot how it tastes I'm a bad son!!!!!!!!!!1_

BeautifulRose: _omg Jasper stop crying its just freakin banana bread not that big of a deal_

EmotionalMan: _to you it may not be a big deal but for me it is have you no heart?_

BeautifulRose: _ummm idk should I ask dad for a cat scan_

EmotionalMan: _this isn't funny I'm gonna go to Volturi_

BeautifulRose: _yeah Jasper go sparkle like the gay vampire we all now you are_

EmotionalMan: _SHUT UP GAWD_

BeautifulRose: _yupp I knew it _


	13. Sorry Jasper

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

MommaOf6--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

_**DoctorC has signed on**_

_**MommaOf6 has signed on**_

_**Klutz4Life has signed on**_

_**MountainLion has signed on **_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed on**_

_**EmotionalMan has signed on**_

_**MuscularMan has signed on**_

_**BeautifulRose has signed on**_

DoctorC:_ this meeting has been called because of Rosalie and Jasper._

MommaOf6:_ lets try to make this quick remember the kids are in school._

Klutz4Life:_ MOM!!!! YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME BACK WHY!!!!!_

MommaOf6:_ Bella it was awkward to talk to people with that name do NOT change it back _

Luvs2Shop:_ Can we please get to the point_

MountainLion:_ yes I agree with Alice_

DoctorC:_ okay Rosalie why did you tell your brother to "go sparkle like the gay vampire you know he _

_is"_

MuscularMan: _omg Rose that's funny I have to use that sometime_

DoctorC:_ Emmett that's not funny and don't you dare you remember what happened when you changed the cat don't you_

MuscularMan: _"gulp" yeah _

DoctorC:_ Now Rosalie_

BeautifulRose:_ dude I mean dad he was crying because he forgot how banana bread tastes like._

Luvs2Shop:_ Jasper are you serious_

EmotionalMan:_ ITS NOT MY FAULT I FORGOT HOW IT TASTES ITS NOT FAIR_

MommaOf6:_ don't worry Jasper its going to be alright_

DoctorC:_ Rosalie say your sorry_

BeautifulRose:_ whatever I'm sorry Jasper_

EmotionalMan:_ your forgiven_

Luvs2Shop:_ okay if we don't get off now the teachers will find us._

Klutz4Life:_ how do you know…….oh yeah_

MountainLion:_ Bella seriously _

DoctorC:_ everyone back to class_

_**DoctorC has signed off**_

MommaOf6:_ listen to your father_

_**MommaOf6 has signed off**_

_**Klutz4Life has signed off**_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed off**_

_**EmotionalMan has signed off**_

_**BeautifulRose has signed off**_

_**MuscularMan has signed off**_

_**MountainLion has signed off**_


	14. I'll Cuddle with Esme

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

MommaOf6--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

_**Klutz4Life has signed on**_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed on **_

_**BeautifulRose has signed on**_

Klutz4Life:_ Hey Rose how did you come up with "Gay sparkling vampire"_

BeautifulRose:_ You know I really don't know it just sorta came to me _

Luvs2Shop:_ Now that's what you call talent._

Luvs2Shop:_ Well I gotta go the malls having a sale_

BeautifulRose:_ Can I come?_

Luvs2Shop:_ sure meet me down stairs._

_**Luvs2Shop has signed off**_

_**BeautifulRose has signed off**_

Klutz4Life:_ okay just leave me_

_**MountainLion has signed on**_

MountainLion:_ Hey Bella_

Klutz4Life:_ Hey Edward can I ask you a question_

MountainLion:_ sure what?_

Klutz4Life:_ why did you say Jasper wasn't gay_

MountainLion:_ because he isn't_

Klutz4Life:_ Edward you can tell me the truth_

MountainLion:_ what truth he isn't gay_

Klutz4Life:_ Edward I know what you and Jasper due in your alone time_

MountainLion:_ what are you talking about I'm always with you_

Klutz4Life:_EDWARD DON'T LIKE TO ME I KNOW YOUR GAY WITH JASPER_

MountainLion:_ WTF Bella I'm not gay and even if I was Jasper seriously_

Klutz4Life:_ So your gay with Carlisle then It will explain those years you two had_

MountainLion:_ Bella me and Carlisle are not lovers _

Klutz4Life:_ you liar and on Valentines day I HATE YOU_

MountainLion:_ Bella love please_

Klutz4Life:_ Go cuddle with Carlisle I'll cuddle with Esme_

MountainLion:_ Bella what are you trying to say_

Klutz4Life:_ I hate you and I now love Esme_

_**Klutz4Life has signed off**_

MountainLion: o. m. g.

_**MountainLion has signed off**_


	15. Mommy Said I Wasnt A Monster

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

HotMomma--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**MountainLion has signed on**_

_**EmotionalMan has signed on**_

_**MuscularMan has signed on**_

EmotionalMan: _Hey Ed how ya holdin up after all your ex-girlfriend did dump you for your mom_

MountainLion: _Its not fair I loved her first and now shes in love with my mom and I can hear the thoughts of random objects._

EmotionalMan: _Seriously _

MountainLion: _yeah every time my computer its says "heyy doorknob Edwards turning me on_

EmotionalMan: _dude that's co fricken awesome _

MountainLion: _No its not its disturbing……im scared_

EmotionalMan:_ please tell me your not going to cry_

MountainLion: _IM NOT GOING TO CRY_

EmotionalMan:_ Edward your crying _

MountainLion: _Your supposed to be the supportive type why aren't you being supportive _

EmotionalMan:_ Calm down _

MountainLion: _I WILL NOT_

EmotionalMan:_ Wait Emmett are you on_

MuscularMan: _Yeah this is hilarious __J_

MountainLion: _YOU MONSTER_

MuscularMan: _MOMMY SAID I WASN'T A MONSTER AND MOMMYS DATING YOURRRR EX-GIRLFRIEND_

MountainLion: _SHUT UP_

EmotionalMan:_ BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN YOUR GOING TO KILL ME _

MuscularMan: _YOUR IMMORTAL YOU CANT DIE UNLESS WE TEAR YOU UP AND LIGHT YOU ON FIRE_

MountainLion: _WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT!!!!_

MuscularMan: _BECAUSE I CAN EDWARD BECAUSE I DAMM WELL CAN_

EmotionalMan:_ YOU TWO MAKE NO SENSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE ARE YELLING I'm leaving _

**EmotionalMan has signed out**

MuscularMan:_ WHAT YOU JUST CANT LEAVE _

MountainLion: _FOR ONCE EMMETT YOUR RIGHT LETS GO KICK HIS ASS_

MuscularMan:_ YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**MuscularMan has signed out**

**MountainLion has signed out**


	16. It Was All Just a Joke

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

MommaOf6--Esme

BigBadWolf--Jacob

PoliceCheif--Charlie

MikeLuvsJessica--Mike

JessLuvsMike--Jessica

LuvsPhil--Renee

AngelaAngel--Angela

_**MommaOf6 has signed on**_

_**Klutz4Life has signed on**_

MommaOf6: _Hello Bella_

Klutz4Life: _Hey mom how much longer do we have to pretend like we are lover before Edward and Carlisle crack._

MommaOf6: _Well I think Edward already cracked and Carlisle hasn't come out of his office since we decided to play this joke on them_

Klutz4Life: _ummm I say he cracked the first day and is hiding out in his office_

MommaOf6: _you might be right but I never thought Carlisle would break so easily _

Klutz4Life: _HA I know isn't it hilarious _

MommaOf6: _Actually it kind of makes me feel bad we hurt there feelings _

Klutz4Life:_ I guess you have a point……._

MommaOf6: _We should tell them about the joke now_

Klutz4Life:_ No we should give it a day more please_

MommaOf6: _Bella don't be disrespectful I said were telling them and that's it_

Klutz4Life:_ Alright……………………………….........._

_**DoctorC has signed on**_

Klutz4Life:_ just my luck_

MommaOf6: _Ohh how convenient Carlisle dear there's something we have to tell you_

DoctorC:_ Bella's not pregnant is _

MommaOf6: _Oh umm no actually its that this was all a joke I only love Bella as my daughter_

DoctorC:_ WHAT! Your not kidding are you thank god _

MommaOf6: _yes well me and Bella got bored last week and decided to play a prank on you all_

DoctorC: _Well it wasn't funny _

Klutz4Life:_ You know I'm right here you know_

DoctorC: _Oh yes Bella your grounded _

Klutz4Life:_ WHAT!!!! NO THIS IS UNFAIR YOUR WIFE HAD A PART IN THIS YOU KNOW_

DoctorC: _yes I know and she's going to get punished too _

Klutz4Life:_ OH MY GOD THAT IS SO WRONG IM LEAVING _

_**Klutz4Life has signed off**_

DoctorC: _Shame I really liked her to now who's going to tell Edward this was a joke and that Bella left him_

MommaOf6: _Carlisle don't be so mean _

DoctorC: _Me mean? what you did was mean_

MommaOf6: _No is wasn't it was funny now lets discuss this off AIM_

DoctorC: _Alright_

_**MommaOf6 has signed off**_

_**DoctorC has signed off**_


	17. Authors note i know i hate them too

**Yeah i know i hate these too and i'm sorry i havent updated in a LONG time my cousin is getting married and im in the bridal party so its been a bit crazy her wedding is July 4th so i'll probably update like the 13th sorry again**

**Rebecca**


	18. Carlisle Takes Control

Klutz4Life--Bella

MountainLion--Edward

Luvs2Shop--Alice

EmotionalMan--Jasper

MuscularMan--Emmett

BeautifulRose--Rosalie

DoctorC--Carlisle

MommaOf6--Esme

PoliceCheif--Charlie

LuvsPhil--Renee

_**MuscularMan signed on**_

_**BeautifulRose signed on**_

_**EmotionalMan has signed on**_

_**Luvs2Shop has signed on**_

_**Klutz4Life has signed on**_

_**MountainLion has signed on**_

MuscularMan:_ Hey guys I don't think dads happy_

EmotionalMan: _wow really where did you get this from when he said "I'm not happy"_

BeautifulRose:_ Leave him alone Jasper he's just trying to lighten the mood_

Klutz4Life:_ not really helping….._

BeautifulRose:_ SHUT IT HUMAN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!_

MountainLion: _Don't say that to my Bella_

BeautifulRose:_ it is all her fault her and her stupid sugar rushes!_

Luvs2Shop: _Dad knows were on AIM _

_**DoctorC has signed on **_

_**MommaOf6 has signed on**_

DoctorC_**: **__Kids I've come to a decision _

MuscularMan:_ yeah pops_

MommaOf6:_ Emmett will you please not call your father that_

MuscularMan:_ sure mom_

BeautifulRose:_ whats your decision _

DoctorC_**: **__I'm turning off AIM_

Klutz4Life:_ WHATS NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

BeautifulRose:_ YOUR INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Klutz4Life:_ PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US PLEASE_

EmotionalMan: _TOO MANY EMOTIONS_

MuscularMan:_ PLEASE I PROMI----_

_**YOUR AIM SESSION HAS BEEN TURNED OFF**_


End file.
